


Cheating

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't always play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

Oh fuck you! Fuck you, Mick!" Ian shouted, throwing his controller down and making a grab for Mickey.

Mickey just laughed and rolled away from his spot on the floor, making Ian fall off the couch in his pursuit.

"Fuck you, too! I won, bitch," he sneered, blocking a hit that was headed for his face.

"Bullshit, you cheated! You covered my eyes!" Ian couldn’t help but laugh, as he struggled to land a punishment on the other boy.

Mickey shook his head, holding his controller while keeping Ian at arm’s length. “You were already losing, anyway. Don’t be a pussy about it.”

"I’m not a pussy," Ian gritted, finally settling for knocking the controller from his hand.

Mickey’s eyebrows knitted together, “Ay! Don’t break my shit!”

Ian rolled his eyes, before quickly picking his controller back up and hitting a button to start the next race without waiting for Mickey.

When Mickey realized, he quickly grabbed his controller and clicked at the buttons hurriedly to get his car going. “Oh, it’s on now, Gallagher!” He jutted his hand out into Ian’s line of sight again, laughing to himself.

Ian smacked his hand away, smiling wide at Mickey’s growing frustration at being so far behind. His screen showed that he was nearing the end of the course, and Mickey growled angrily.

Just as Ian’s car was about to pass the checkered line, Mickey flipped his controller from his hands and tackled him to the floor.

"What the fuck, Mickey!" Ian panted, getting the air knocked out of him. He tried to reach for his controller to move his frozen car that was inches from the finish, but Mickey pinned his wrist and grinned down at him.

"You suck," Ian said, trying to hide the smile playing at his lips as he looked the thug in the eye.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips, hovering closer to Ian’s face.

Ian smiled, as he felt Mickey’s hand on the button of his jeans.


End file.
